Attitude
by Angelina08
Summary: Natsu is depressed. Juvia just needed a happy life. There are a lot of problems among them but will they pass through them and find happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters.

** Attitude**

The clock showed 3.25 in the morning and there was dead silence in that whole place of Magnolia. Not even the birds were awake at that time. Except for a certain pink haired boy of age 19 who had a scowl on his face and his other two friends. He wore the same clothes that he had yesterday night during the time he met that cocky grinned idiot.

"_Hey there Natsu! Came to apologize to me for this damn mark on my head or to wish me a good life for tomorrow's wedding?" The 23 year old blond haired Sting grinned looking at Natsu. _

_Rogue, Sting's brother simply stared at Natsu as if he was a pebble._

_Both Gray Fullbuster and Loke stared at Sting while holding a tempered Natsu Dragneel who was glaring menacingly at Sting. He just wanted to whip that goofy grin off his damn face._

"_I came to see Lucy. I want to know the reason for her stupid decision of wanting to be with __**you**__. Come on." Natsu spat his words._

"_Now now! No need to get all agitated." Sting said waving his hands. "It's hard to tell no to you since you came to my place for the first time…. But __**NO**__ I won't let you even get a glimpse of her." Sting just stated simply._

"_Why you …" Natsu snarled and was about to just hit him when he heard Rogue call the guards to throw them out. _

"_What the hell? Can't you even allow to just have a talk with Lucy you scary Stingy?" Gray growled._

"_Please Sting!" Loke reasoned. "Natsu only wants to see Lucy that's all. We'll just…" _

"_Get out!" They heard the guards running towards them._

"_Oh shit!" Gray muttered. _

_Natsu struggled and stared at Sting who was waving at him smiling evilly while being dragged away by the guards._

"_LUCYYYYYYYYY!" Natsu yelled._

'Today! It all ends today!' Natsu thought while looking at the burning marriage card that was on the floor.

It was glowing red.

Red. Blazing Red.

Those were the color of his eyes right now. Burning with anger.

Today his girlfrie…., his **ex**-girlfriend Lucy was getting married to that psycho Sting.

Natsu took hold of a vase near him and threw it to his other side, not caring about the other occupants in there. Had not one of the two males noticed it they would've been ready for a Halloween party as zombies with real blood splattered on their shirts.

The black haired guy caught the other orange haired spectacle guy by his shoulders, who was busy in texting with his head phones on, and jumped out of the way.

The poor vase was shattered into pieces shining in the light of the little fire.

"Natsu….." Kneeling down, due to the fall, Gray tried to call his agitated friend.

'Of all people _him_?' Natsu formed a fist and gritted his teeth.

"NATSU…?" Gray tried again a tick mark forming on his head.

Loke put back his fallen spectacles and sweat dropped. 'Oh boy.'

'Seriously? **STING?**!' Natsu thought shaking his head growling.

"**Natsu!**" Gray shouted on the other side of the room looking at the shattered vase in disgust. "Surely you're not some teenage girl for cryin' out loud! Dammit!"

Loke after getting up from the floor then noticed the shattered glasses glowing in the light and saw his friend in a maniac mood.

Natsu turned fully towards his friends. "You've no problem 'cause** you're not the one who became a buffoon**, are you?" Natsu snarled.

Gray narrowed his eyes while Natsu stared at him.

Gray clearly didn't have a comeback for that so he just shrugged.

Natsu then stared at his other friend Loke who winced a little.

"Wana tell something?" Natsu frowned.

"Uh Nat…" Immediately Loke's cell vibrated indicating he has a call.

Loke gulped looking at Natsu and picked the call, accidentally putting it into loudspeaker due to his shivering hands under the blazing gaze of his pink haired friend.

"Hey there honey punks, what happened? You immediately stopped messaging and I was worried to know whether my swee…"

"H-hey there dear. I-I'll call you later! Bye!" Loke abruptly answered the call in haste.

Natsu coughed a little and Loke looked at Gray worriedly.

"YOU!" Natsu shouted.

Loke stood straight wide eyed with a salute. "Aye sir!"

Gray sweat dropped. 'What's going on? A selection for police officer?'

"You're having 100000000…., and God knows how many zeros will be in future, girlfriends and yet there's no problem with _you_. Whereas look at mine! I just loved one girl, just ONE! And look what she did to me? Huh! Really true love does not exist in this stupid world at all." Natsu said with a seething glare.

"Natsu listen. I know you're upset but don't get it into your head. K. Just leave it why don't you?" Gray asked slowly getting up. He didn't like this Natsu who was like... this. He needed his happy-fun loving friend back.

"Natsu now whatever you do you can't change fate! I know it's hard but what if you and Lucy were not meant to be?" Gray said looking at Natsu.

Natsu stared at Gray for some more time and then turned so that his bangs were covering his eyes. But Gray did see a light twinkle from Natsu's eyes indicating he was not allowing his friends to see his tears.

Loke shrugged his shoulders lightly and looked at Natsu. "Gray's right man! Please stop acting like this. We need the old Natsu back! We want to…"

"Yeah…" Natsu said slowly. "I know guys… But it… just…. Hurts…" Natsu raised his head and looked at his friends. "You see I love Luc… I mean I loved Lucy and now it's like all that was a waste. Me loving her, she giving that hug when I gave her that surprise b'day party, fighting that blondey stingy… Everything!" Natsu sighed.

Loke tapped Gray "Hey isn't Lucy blond too?"

He heard a low cough and saw Natsu glaring at him, while Gray face palmed

Loke laughed nervously.

Natsu was about to give him a piece of his mind when a projectile in the form of a mug came towards at him making him recoil backwards. His eyes became into slits as he looked at the person who through that.

"Ahem. Enough of this crap! Lucy said to you it was _over_ and that's that. Now quit whining like some 4 year old child and **fight me Natsu**." Gray cracked his knuckles smirking.

Natsu looked at him for a moment cocking his head and then gave a maniacal grin shaking his fists.

"Ha ha! Yup! That's what I need now come on!"

Gray launched at Natsu and the two were like ice and fire that didn't get along well. But then again as they say unlike poles attract Gray and Natsu were the best of pals. They were always there for one another. When Natsu was planning to propose Lucy Gray was there to support him.

Loke grinned seeing that his friend was turning to his normal self. His cell started vibrating causing him to look at Natsu nervously but seeing him beating the crap out Gray Loke understood he was not bothered about anything else for now. So he looked at the screen and saw that their friend Gajeel was calling. Loke frowned. 'Sure Gajeel would call at late night like 11 or 12 but he was not a person who calls at 3 or 4 am in the morning. Strange!' He picked the call.

"Yo Metal Gajeel…. Yeah yeah whatever Iron head! …. Ah Natsu, he's okay! … Oh great. … Geez stop shouting man! … What?! …" Loke's spectacles moved a little showing his wide eyes that were about to pop out as if. "… Uhmmm… Fine fine! ….. No he didn't call ….. K k. I'll tell Natsu…. Yeah bye." Loke shut his cell and looked at his friends to see that they were lying on the floor exhausted.

"Oye Natsu!" Loke called pushing back his spectacles.

"What?" Both Natsu and Gray turned towards their friend and seeing his face gave them a clear indication that something bad happened.

"Gajeel called. He heard from Rogue about last night and he's beyond pissed."

"Ahh! Old metal head's friends with Rogue! Forgot about that! We'll talk to him." Gray said smoothly.

"I know that!" Loke shook his head. "It's what he said later that scares me."

"That is?" Natsu leaned on the wall behind him.

"Erza is missing!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oye Natsu!" Loke called pushing back his spectacles.

"What?" Both Natsu and Gray turned towards their friend and seeing his face gave them a clear indication that something bad happened.

"Gajeel called. He heard from Rogue about last night and he's beyond pissed."

"Ahh! Old metal head's friends with Rogue! Forgot about that! We'll talk to him." Gray said smoothly.

"I know that!" Loke shook his head. "It's what he said later that scares me."

"That is?" Natsu leaned on the wall behind him.

"Erza is missing!" Loke said in a serious expression.

Both Natsu and Gray stared at Loke dumbfounded.

Loke nodded his head. "Gajeel didn't tell from when but yeah Erza is missing!" Loke let out a dramatic sigh and closed his eyes.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other for a brief minute and looked back at Loke who opened one eye at them. Immediately the three of them burst into laughter. Loke had his hands on his stomach; Natsu was rolling on the floor while Gray chuckled.

Loke then straightened a little bit and said "He asked whether we know anything about this?" Winking one of his eyes, Loke smiled.

"I'm sure Gajeel and Levy are in front of Erza's dad to give us a call right now! Gajeel is Erza's cousin after all." Gray said grinning. "Bet he's putting on an I-don't-know-anything act while poor Levy hiding behind him shivering. But why didn't he call you Natsu? I mean Jellal… or Erza? They said that they'll contact you out of us three right?" Gray asked.

"Yeah I forgot. Gajeel asked whether Jellal called you ghastly. But he didn't, did he Natsu?" Loke looked at Natsu who stared back at him with wide eyes.

'Hmm?' Natsu took his cell out to see that he had put it in silent mode. There were a lot of missed calls in the cell's screen. 7 from Jellal, 13 from Gajeel and… '**Oh shit**!' _24_ from Miss. Red head or will-be Mrs. Jellal who had the temper just like her hair color! 'Great! He can say his life good bye… It was nice to be born to this world and to meet so many good people. Well he has to right a Will for someone who'd…'

"Natsu?!"

"Huh?" Natsu came back from his spacing out to see both of his friends staring at him frowning.

Natsu scratched the back of his head sheepishly while giving a nervous laugh.

"Uhmmm…. I put my cell in silent mode while we went to Sting's house and I sort of have forgotten about that." Gray shook his head understanding were this was going. "And uh there are calls from Jellal _and_ Erza!" Loke whistled.

Loke sighed. "It was good to know ya buddy, we'll miss you. 'Cause I won't be to tell this the minute you see Erza!"

Natsu gulped.

"Quit fooling around and call Erza immediately fire head!" Gray crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Natsu as if he was a pathetic being.

"Right!" Natsu dialed Jellal's no. 'he'd be at least calm in this situation' and listened.

After a few rings, the call was picked.

"_NATSU!_"

Natsu shivered a little hearing the venomous voice of Erza Scarlet. So much for his brilliant idea! He could already feel the murderous aura emitting from the red haired beauty.

"H-hey there E-E-Erza… H-how's it going?" Natsu asked nervously.

Natsu felt more than heard the growl that came from Erza. "How's it going? What the hell Natsu? I've called you a lot of times and where the hell were you?" Erza shouted.

Natsu looked at his friends as though begging to help

Gray and Loke could practically see their pink haired friend sweating like hell and didn't dare to have a conversation with the other person on the line. A humongous demon was a lot better than an agitated Erza scarlet.

Erza is 3 years elder than Natsu and his friends and is considered as their sister. Though her temper was a disaster, she cared a lot for them. Natsu, Gray and Loke were juniors of Gajeel in their school. They met through Gajeel who had a rough start with Natsu about some food problem. But later Natsu helped Gajeel while he was fighting with some street boys and became friends eventually.

Gajeel cared a lot for his cousin Erza and when her marriage was fixed without her interest he didn't like it one bit. He knew that the red haired beauty was in love with her childhood friend Jellal. After all Jellal was an eligible bachelor of that area too. He was a superb singer who had his own concerts and had sung for a lot of films. Erza had given her dad a clue that she was in love with some singer but didn't tell who he is. But Erza's dad was against the idea of his daughter marrying a celebrity.

So Gajeel, Natsu and the others planned on saving Erza at all costs. It was Loke's idea to make Erza run away with Jellal as he thought that Erza's parents would forgive them when they'd be grandparents. Not to mention that Erza had threatened him that if the plan fails he'll be a dead body. Loke had turned to white as sheet at that time.

"Natsu are you there?"

Natsu heaved a sigh of relief. His voice sounded like an angel. "Hey Jellal… Umm… Where's Erza?" Natsu asked slowly.

Jellal chuckled. "Don't worry!" Suddenly Jellal's sound turned into a whisper. "_I've given her a strawberry cake_."

"Strawberry cake!" Natsu grinned. "Great thinking there Jellal, my man!"

Gray and Loke didn't fully understand what's going on but hearing strawberry cake made them know that Erza's in a good mood, at least for now.

"Ha ha. Any way I'm happy to tell that the plan went successfully. My friend Meredy went to get her from her home. Mystogan helped in getting both of them here."

Natsu smiled giving a thumps up to his friends indicating that both of them are ok. Gray nodded his head while Loke pumped a fist.

"So what are your plans from here?" Natsu asked scratching his chin.

"Hmm… I think I'd have Erza go to my aunt's home for now. I don't want her to get burdened with the paparazzi. Let her get adjusted there. Later we'll decide on what we have to do." Jellal said.

"Guess you're right. Well Gajeel called so you can understand that Erza's dad already understood that she's missing. So better be careful with that. Ok." Natsu said with a straight face.

"K got that." Jellal said evenly. "I'll see to it that no one can find about her."

Natsu nodded his head. "Don't worry man we are all there with you. If Erza's happy then that's all that matters." Natsu said with his usual grin.

"Thanks a lot there buddy. Well I'll keep updating you on matters K. See you." Jellal said.

"Yup! Bye for now Jellal." Natsu said and shut his cell.

"Well the love birds are doing fine!" Natsu smiled.

"Well that's good to know. What about Erza's dad?" Gray asked sitting on a chair.

"Ahhh! He'll come out of it eventually. After all he loves his daughter more than anything else right?" Natsu said.

"Where are they now?" Loke asked while messaging someone on his cell.

"Right now they are… What are you doing with that?" Natsu stared at Loke who immediately put his cell in his pants pocket. "Nothing!"

"Hmm…. Well as I was saying, Jellal is going to leave Erza in his Aunt's home to get make her fell adjusted to her new life. And besides he doesn't want the paparazzi to bother her too." Natsu said while leaning on the wall behind him, with his hands in his pockets. "Lucky Erza to get a trustworthy lover like Jellal! I envy her!" Natsu sighed heavily.

Both Gray and Loke looked at each other but didn't say a word. Natsu himself must be the one to move away from his dreadful love life. So he should have his own time to think all that happened to his life.

Loke glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall near him and so it read 4.44. "Hey guys I don't know about you but I'd like to get some sleep you know. At least for 2-3 hours…" Loke said yawning.

Gray saw the time too and thought it was a good idea to get a nap. "Yeah I agree! We've been awake for hours due to… recent… happenings…" Gray said glancing at his pink haired friend.

Natsu looked at his friends and shrugged. Even he could feel his eyes become heavy. "Right!" He stood straight. Both Gray and Loke looked at Natsu. "We should probably go to our respective bedrooms for some good sleep. It'll make us feel better!"

His friends nodded their heads giving their agreements and they went one b one towards their rooms to get some sleep.

Natsu lay on his bed staring at the ceiling blankly. Yesterday was not at all a good day for him… Well that was past for now… Past…Or was it a memory…

'Well hope today I'll be as happy as that Sting and ….'

"Lucy…." Unconsciously Natsu fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu awoke at the sound of alarm. His hand slammed the annoying thing and grumpily got up. He looked at the clock and saw it was 6 a.m. Natsu sighed and got up to freshen himself for the day. He could hear his friends' voices downstairs. 'Guess everyone's up.' Natsu wore a bright red shirt, his favorite color, and black pants. He wore his favorite scaled scarf around his neck and went to check his outfit. Looking at the mirror he gave himself a pathetic smile and went downstairs.

"Mornin' Natsu!" Gray actually gave him a smile who was wearing a dark blue shirt and trousers. He was checking the refrigerator for their breakfast.

'Weird!' Natsu thought while wishing him the same.

"Good morning" Loke grinned while checking his cell as usual. He was wearing a maroon color shirt with little black colored stars here and there and blue jeans.

Natsu twisted his head a little and sat down in a chair, getting the remote of T.V.

"Hey it's just 6.35! Checkin' the T.V. already?!" Gray asked.

"Hmm… Want to know what's news today, 's all…" Natsu replied.

"Oh yeah you want to see the new….?"

At this both Gray's and Loke's jaw met the floor staring wide eyed at their friend. Natsu usually did not check the news but now he's suggesting to know what's happening! That's something new! And yeah our Earth became free from Global warming that same time too!

Natsu saw the staring but did not give a damn and continued to change the channels until he saw what he needed, watching it silently. Gray and Loke looked at each other, shrugged and continued their work as well.

After their breakfast the three boys went out for a little outing. They had their vacation so might as well enjoy. Except of course Natsu could not and it didn't go unnoticed by his friends. Gray was looking at Natsu and saw that he had something in his mind. Even Loke felt it, even if he was busily texting someone.

"Hey Natsu… Are you alright?" Loke asked when they were sitting under a tree in a park.

"Hmm? Yes yes of course. Why?" Natsu asked looking at him lying down.

"Nothing just asked…" Loke gave him a weird look but didn't know what to tell at that time.

Gray was just staring at a blue flower but he was hearing everything clearly.

"Actually I've to ask you Loke 'cause you are not with your cell in your hands ha ha!" Natsu tried to joke but anyone could see he was trying to do that.

Loke sweat dropped but tried to laugh. "Ha ha right!"

"Right!" Natsu nodded his head. After sometime he slowly got up and turned to look at his friends. "Hey guys may I just go for a walk alone?"

Loke looked at him worriedly. "Why Natsu? We can go with yo…."

"Fine! Take your time…" Gray said suddenly said not taking his eyes off the flower. Loke looked at him shocked and then at Natsu who nodded his head at him, got up and walked away.

"Why did you do tha…"

"'cause he needed his own time…." Gray interrupted Loke who sighed. "Natsu has something on his mind and we know just that much. It's Natsu we are talking about and he's one who leaves his joys for his friends. So let's give him something he wants the most now. Peace…."

Natsu walked aimlessly staring at the ground hard.

"_What the hell are you saying?! Rogue who barely got angry shouted._

"_Please Rogue! You've to do this!" Natsu literally begged in front of him._

"_But… Lucy! She's your girlfriend! She loves you and only you Natsu!" Rogue shook his head._

"_Come on man!" Natsu sighed._

_Rogue stared at him. "But… why! I heard that when Sting tried to flirt with Lucy you hit him! I know you're feelings for her so…"_

"_That's why have to do this! Get that in your head Rogue! I'm sure that Lucy's dad Mr. Heartfilia do not want me to marry Lucy 'cause he thinks I'm not worthy for her daughter. But 'cause of that I heard from someone that he's planning to marry Lucy to some baboon that's around Mr. Heartfilia's age! I won't let that happen! I'm sure if I call Lucy she'll come with me! But I… I…." Rogue stared at him, his eyes forming slits._

_Natsu shook his head. "Well whatever I want her to be happy and I know Sting'll take care of her 'cause he too loves her a lot. So please Rogue! Contact Mr. Heartfilia about Sting and I'm sure he'll consider him! At least I'll be happy thinking that Lucy's in hands!" Natsu's eyes were not seen due to his pink hair covering it but Rogue knew how he felt as he saw Natsu's fists shook a little._

"_And Natsu! What about you?! Can you… can you live happily after doing this?" Rogue asked quietly._

_Natsu gulped and stared at Rogue weakly. "Anything for my love's happiness!"_

"_SHUT UP! Love's happiness! Do you think Lucy will be happy hearin…."_

"_I know…" Natsu interrupted. He turned around. "But she's a good girl, has a golden heart. She'll adjust and will be loving and kind to Sting, you and your family…" Natsu said, his voice cracking._

_Rogue looked down then stared at Natsu back form. "You're damn lucky 'cause I owe you one for saving me once! Or else I would've just… Ahhh… Forget it! I'll do it!" _

"_Thanks man! Later…" Natsu started to walk fast but stopped after a few steps. "Hey Rogue!"_

"_Hmm?" Rogue looked at him raising an eyebrow._

"_I'll come once to your home ok! It won't be good! At that time…" Natsu turned his head to look at Rogue' eyes firmly "…__**We do not know each other**__!"_

Natsu threw a pebble that was blocking his path while walking. He remembered the way Rogue stared at him that night! He immediately called the guards to avoid further confusions. And… poor Lucy… Would she forgive him if she knows the truth? Would Sting be okay with the fact that he was just playing the way Natsu wanted him to? He knows that Rogue would not tell anything to anyone but how long the lie stay like that? Natsu growled in frustration.

'Honk honk'

Natsu turned his head to see a bus coming his way and he gave a signal for the bus driver to stop the bus. When the bus stopped Natsu climbed in and sat in a window seat. The bus started to move.

"I said you to let go off me!"

"Why beautiful?"

Natsu was about to take a nap when he heard a loud yell from the seat that was to his right. He turned his head to see that a young teenage girl with blue hair was having some tension with the male passengers from behind. He looked at the other passengers to see that some of them were acting as if they were not bothered while others simply at the actions taking place. Even the driver was not bothered. 'May happen lot of times!' Natsu turned again to look at the happening.

"Why missy? Don't you wana play with us!" The male who was holding the teenage girl's hands asked coyly.

"Yeah! Come on sweety…" The other male winked.

"Let go off me… Please…." The young girl begged wailing.

"But we want you, you cute little big eyed girl! Now come on and play with us or else….!" One of the males caught the crying girl's hand and was about to throw her away when his cheek met with a fist.

"Yow!" The male cried in pain, blood started to fall drop by drop.

Everyone stared at the man and turned to see a pink haired man glowering at them with pure hatred.

Natsu's blood started to boil when the man was trying to throw the poor girl when she resisted those idiots. He couldn't resist his anger and gave one to that impeccable being! The other man, who was laughing at the girl's cries started to shake visibly. "I… uhhh I…"

Natsu took hold of that man and stared at him. "Hey driver, stop the damn bus!"

The driver, who saw the events, immediately stopped the vehicle. Natsu took hold of the man and his friend and got sown from the bus. He then gave each of them a kick where it hurts the most and looked inside. "Hey you! Young girl come here!" Natsu yelled.

The young girl stared at him confused. Having a faith in the pink haired, she got down from the bus too and looked at Natsu timidly.

"Slap them!" He simply said.

"Wha… what?!" The young girl asked shocked.

Natsu nodded his head. "You heard me! Slap them with the anger you have on them and it must be really hard that they'll never forget this in their lives at all!"

The girl stared at him and then nodded her head determined. She then looked at the males who were on their knees hissing in pain. She raised her right hand and gave each one a slap so hard that made Natsu look at her proudly. "Excellent!"

The men somehow got up and ran away while the girl started to enter the bus. She stopped when she understood that her pink haired savior was not entering the bus. She turned around to look at him with confused eyes. "Are you not entering the bus?"

"Nah! Guess I'll walk a little…" He smiled.

The girl then completely turned around bowing her head. "Thank you for saving me! My name's Wendy Marvell!" She gave him a cute smile.

"Ha ha! Please no thanks and all! And I am Natsu! Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu gave her his signature smile.

Wendy smiled and was about to talk when they both heard a 'honk honk' indicating that they were ruining the times of other passengers and the driver.

"Well Wendy! See you again soon…" Natsu grinned waving his hand.

"I hope so!" Wendy yelled when the bus started to take off.

Natsu stared at the moving bus until it was out of sight. He turned and was about to walk when he heard someone clapping behind him.

"And the fire fighter saves the day again!"

'That voice!' Natsu's eyes widened when he turned slowly. He wasn't expecting this person at all!

"We meet again Natsu…."

"Erik?…."


	4. Chapter 4

'That voice!' Natsu's eyes widened when he turned slowly. He wasn't expecting this person at all!

"We meet again Natsu…."

"Erik?…."

Immediately Natsu's chin met with a fist and he slumped backwards. "OW! What the hell, stupid?!" Natsu roared.

"For the last time idiot, it's COBRA, not Erik! **Erik**'s my past and I don't wana remember that!" Cobra yelled.

Natsu just looked at him, doing nothing. He saw that Erik hadn't changed at all. He even had that scar in his right eye. Natsu took a deep breath.

"Ok… What are you doing here, _Erik_?!" Natsu asked folding his arms. Cobra rolled his eyes. "Is there anything in the world that could make you listen to my words, pinky?!"

Natsu took a stance of thinking seriously. "Hmmm… Nope! Maroon boy!"

"Ahhh! Forget it!" Cobra shook his head.

"Well anyway what brings you here?! I thought you were outside town…" Natsu asked cocking his head.

Cobra grinned. "Well I just came to enjoy this place a little bit! Just to kill some time…"

"To kill sometime or to kill some_one_?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Natsu!"

Natsu stared at him hard. "Out with it, Erik! I've known you for a long time! You wouldn't come just like that unless there's something important of a matter that you've to achieve! You just came out of nowhere knowing where exactly I'll be?!" Natsu frowned.

"Aha!" Cobra gave a chuckle and continued "So I was right! You did notice my presence! That's why you asked those two boys to leave you alone eh? Guess you didn't tell them who you really are! My my! You do sense people sharply! Now's that's something! Then why didn't you say anything to me while on that bus?!"

Natsu rolled his eyes "Why… I don't know! Maybe cause I had to do better things like say saving a young girl from some weirdoes' that some other heartless bastards' didn't even think to do?!" Natsu said with sarcasm.

Cobra grinned "Ohhh! Your 'I'm- always –there- for –the- needy' attitude has not gone even now eh?!"

Natsu shrugged. "Tell why the hell you are here Erik!"

Cobra frowned. "At least you can try to call me Cobra! Won't hurt that much right?"

Natsu acted as if he didn't hear that and simply stared at Cobra who sighed loudly. "Fine fine! As you said I need your help in this! I know you are all depressed and all but…"

"How do you know about all that?" Natsu asked, eyes becoming as large as saucers.

Cobra scoffed. "Of course I'd know all your matters! And the reason why you did that acting too! I am that brilliant."

Natsu stared at Cobra impassively. "Oh! Then why are you here for my help?!"

Cobra looked at him annoyed. "Well I heard this from someone but I won't say who!"

Natsu huffed "Whatever! Now say why you are here!"

Cobra sighed "Was going to before you interrupted me! Well this happened a few days ago… I got a call from Brain! You see I got an appointment with one Mr. Jose who wanted me to kill his distant relative! Said that old geezer wouldn't die no matter what and so he wanted to finish him off as soon as possible to get all of his properties. Jose is with that old man in a place called Tenrou. He said that when I meet him he'll give me all the details I need. One of my friends is there so I went to his place. My old friend Razor got a job as a gardener in one of the richest persons' in that town! He had his own little house and so Razor was more than happy to have me with him. It was ok for a few days but later I noticed him being scared about something. One night when we finished our dinner I asked him directly…"

"_Yo Raz! What's gotten into you?! You're smiling less by less!" Cobra said looking at Razor weirdly._

_Razor looked at his friend and sighed. "Well my master is not feeling well you see! And his families are coming from here and there!"_

_Cobra grinned.__ "Why?!" He snickered. "They thought he'd die instantly and could get away with all of the riches eh?"_

"_Dot to the point Cobra!" Razor said sadly._

_Cobra immediately stopped his funny attitude and looked at Razor shocked. "What the…?"_

_Razor nodded his head "I know! You thought you were trying to make a joke but sadly that's the truth! You see everyone there is waiting to hear the news of the death of my Master! Master himself knows this but is not saying anything!"_

_Cobra titled his head. "What are you trying to say Raz?!"_

_Razor sighed. "You see my Master has a lot of properties but all of his cousins are eyeing on his estate named 'Fairy Tail'! It has huge acres of land and everyone needs it! Master knows this but has not said anything about this!"_

_Cobra looked confused. "Huh?! Doesn't your Master have any children to give his properties?!"_

"_He had a son but he was dead in a plane crash! He has a grandson though no one knows where he is!" Razor explained._

"_Oh! And what's this missing personality's name?" Cobra mused._

"_Laxus! Laxus Dreyar!" Razor said_

_Cobra's eyes widened._

Natsu choked on his air. "Laxus?! As in our Laxus, the lightning man?!"

Cobra stared at Natsu annoyed "Would you let me finish dumbass?!"

"_Laxus?!" Cobra asked_

"_Yeah! You know him?!" Razor asked looking at Cobra._

"_Ye… No I mean I don't. Just… ummm… such a wonderful name! He he" Cobra laughed nervously._

_Razor looked at Cobra confused but shrugged off "Well anyway due to this there have been a lot of problems in our Master's home! Even poor Juvia is suffering a lot!"_

"Juvia?! Who's tha... On second thoughts please continue… uhmm… Cobra?"

"Hmph…"

"_Juvia? Who's that?" Cobra asked._

"_She's a girl who's adopted by my Master you see! Many of the family members have a faint guess that she may be the one who gets most of my Master's properties!" Razor said "Many young male members of the family are trying to win her heart, one boy named Lyon gives her headache most of the time!" _

_Cobra nodded his head in understanding._

"_But the main problem is that distant cousin of my Master's! Jose!" Razor tensed a little._

"Jose?!"_ Cobra asked not sounding too shocked._

"_Uh-huh! He's a killer brain! I dunno but I've got a feeling that he's planning to murder my master!" Razor said scared._

_Cobra looked at his friend gravely 'His master might be a very good person for even a gardener as Raz to feel for him! He doesn't know that I'm the one that is assigned to kill his master! Wait a minute…'_

"_Raz! You haven't said me your master's name yet!"_

_Razor looked astonished. "Oh! How silly of me ha ha! Well he's Makarov Dreyar!"_

_Cobra didn't move after he heard the name. __**Makarov**__?! The guy who tried to help him with the love of his life…. Kinana…. Cobra closed his eyes shut for a second._

"_Cobra?!" Cobra heard his friend's unsure voice._

_Cobra opened his eyes and looked at Razor sheepishly. "Sorry got a little carried away! So Makarov huh? Is he that good to you all?"_

_Razor huffed "That good?! My master is the most generous man I've ever seen! Sure he shouts and yells at us if we make any mistake but he has a pure heart that loves and cares for us all!" Razor said proudly._

_Cobra grinned. "Hmm… I'd like to see this Master of yours!"_

_Razor smiled "Why don't you come with me tomorrow when I go for work?" _

_Cobra nodded his head "I would love to but first I've someone to meet!"_

Natsu looked at Cobra "And you came to me?! But why?!"

"I want you to assist me in this assignment!" Cobra said firmly.

Natsu shook his head. "Cobra you know that even if we have worked together in many cases for Brain I won't do this one with you! And I won't even allow you to kill this Makarov. He's our buddy Laxus's grandfather and he seems a good pers…"

"Who said that I was talking about Makarov?" Cobra smiled evilly.

"Huh?!"

"I was talking about **Jose**…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who are following as well as favorited this story. It means a lot to me. :-)**

In an unknown place in Tenrou...

A dark alley that no one even bothered to look at…

"Ahhhh!"

A black haired man bent down gripping his stomach that met with a fist. He gulped and looked above him to see the golden haired muscular man in front of him glare in anger.

"I'll ask you one more time! **Who**?" He asked

"I… I don't know…." The man clutched his stomach and pleaded, blood dripping from various parts of his body.

The golden haired man shook his head. "All right!" He grinned dangerously.

"N-no-no wait… I…."

Before he could say anything the other man took his head in his right hand and hit him near the wall with great force and left him like that. The guy's eyelids shot up immediately and fell down with a thud. The golden haired vanished from that area as if a lightning.

* * *

Natsu was packing his stuff to go to the island along Cobra.

Gray and Loke didn't like the idea of him going some unknown place but Natsu convinced both of them that he'll be fine and he needed some time away from this place. Though reluctant at first, his friends agreed to this.

Cobra also wanted to know whether they can find Laxus there as well. He said that he had contacted someone else too to join their mission. Cobra didn't mention who that person was.

Gray had gone to buy some needed things for their departure.

"Hey Natsu! There's some_one_ who came to meet you!" Loke said from downstairs.

Natsu stopped and frowned. From the tone of Loke it didn't feel like the person was not unfamiliar. Natsu went to the living room and stopped to see Cobra speaking with Erza who was standing near a window, stern faced as always. Natsu was shocked to see her. Why was she here?! Shouldn't she be with Jellal? Oh crap! Did she know about him and Lucy already?!

"Ah Natsu~" Cobra turned his head as he sensed his pink haired companion came towards them. "Ms. Scarlet is here! Aka Mrs. Jellal!" Cobra grinned while Erza stared at him. "Where's your husband? That blue haired freaking singer!" He asked cockily but regretted it immediately sensing Erza's demonic aura.

"Erik! You better mind your manners!" Erza said stressing each word slowly.

Cobra laughed nervously "Mah mah!" He held his hands defensively. "Take it easy! Just kidding~"

Natsu looked at Cobra. He must be really scared of Erza to not shout at her as she called him his original name. Then he blinked his eyes. "How come you know of Jellal?" Natsu asked.

Cobra just smiled at him and left the place winking at Erza while going away, who grunted.

Natsu understood that Erza wanted to speak to him something important to make Erik go away without a word. He leaned on a wall arms across his chest and looked at his red haired friend expectantly, his pink hair covering his eyes a little.

Erza stood straight and stared at him in the eye. "I came for two reasons. First, _Why_?"

Natsu tilted his head frowning not clearly understanding what she meant.

"Why did you do that to Lucy?" Erza asked, her hands on her hips glaring.

Natsu's eyes became large for a fraction in recognition 'Yes! She knows!' And adopted the same expression he had before. "I did that for her own good. I wanted to give her the best life she…."

SLAP

Natsu's eyes widened as his face turned right from the impact of Erza's hard slap she gave him. Erza didn't move her hand away.

* * *

Cobra, who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, shook his head. Loke came rushing from the kitchen hearing the slap and was about to go inside but was stopped by Cobra's stern look. He then tilted his head to look at the wall that was between him and Natsu.

'Idiot!' Grumping he walked away, hands in his pockets.

* * *

"Don't you dare complete that!" Erza spat. "I'm warning you!"

Natsu sighed and looked at Erza wearing a grim expression.

Closing her eyes, Erza counted from one to ten to calm herself down. She looked at Natsu and saw he hadn't moved an inch at all. She got irritated. "How can you think that what you did was for her own good? Do you think that she's happy with her life?!"

"I'm sure she's far better now than being with me!" Natsu said in an even tone.

Erza laughed sarcastically. "You're sure! My foot! Would Lucy be the same as she was to you to someone else?"

Natsu took a deep breath but didn't say anything. He knew that Erza would not listen to him now.

Erza stared at Natsu and shook her head. "Natsu! How could you do this to her?!" She then looked at him "How could you do this to _you_?"

Natsu sighed and came near Erza. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Erza! If a relation does not happen it was never meant to be!"

"But I know for sure that you were the one who…"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I was the one who did this! I've my own reasons… I've to do that for Lucy's sake! She's not at all safe with me and I cannot give her a happy life she needs!"

Erza's shoulders slumped "But don't you know that Lucy just needs you more than anything else?! She wants only you and…."

"I'm sorry Erza but it's all over! She's someone else's now! I don't want to talk about that at all!" Natsu said with determination and Erza understood that she could not tell anything more and shrugged.

"The second?"

Erza looked at Natsu who nodded his head. "You said you came here 'cause of two reasons. What's the second?!"

"Ah yes!" Erza nodded her head. "This one comes from Jellal!"

"Jellal?" Natsu frowned. "What's that?!"

"It's about Igneel!" Erza narrowed her eyes.

Natsu's eyes widened mouth agape.

* * *

While going to take the ship Cobra was staring at Natsu who had a frown on his face the entire time. He knew for sure that Erza had something to do about this. Natsu had his bag on his shoulders gripping it tightly and seeing this made Cobra sure that Natsu knew about something that had affected him deeply.

It was more apparent that he was now agitated staring at the crimson hair colored young man standing near them, who was grinning at any girl who passed near them.

Dan Straight.

"Ahoy there! What's your name?" He asked looking at a girl who was waiting in the bus stop.

"SHUT UP!" The gril shouted.

"Shut up?! Oh I get it! You're shy to tell me your name eh!" He said sporting a wide grin, his magenta eyes sparkling.

"Idiot!"

"Loser!" Another girl snickered and walked away.

"Remind me again why you brought **him** with us!?" Natsu said staring at the red haired man who was smiling like an idiot flirting with a black haired girl.

"It was the best strategy to use!" Cobra simply said.

Natsu sighed "Of all people! You had him to go with us! This better be good!"

"Don't worry! Dan'll make our job easier as disguising ourselves as mere friends of Razor… No one'll get a doubt!" Cobra said. "And who knows? He may flirt with that Juvia girl of that place and give us some information we need!" He grinned.

Natsu didn't say anything and just closed his eyes. Cobra noticed this but didn't know whether he was not in the mood to talk or Cobra said something that got him irritated.

* * *

After few hours they reached their destination. Tenrou Island.

Natsu saw that the island had a huge tree planted in the core of the island even from far distance and that was where this Makarov and his family were staying.

"Whew! Now that's some tree!" Dan's eyes widened as he stared at a large tree that was far away.

"Uh-huh! You can say that again!" Cobra nodded his head.

"So how are we goin'?" Dan asked taking in his surroundings.

Cobra looked here and there as though looking for someone. "Well I thought that Raz…"

"COBRA!"

Cobra looked to his left to see Razor coming towards them. Natsu presumed this man was Cobra's friend Razor based on the description given.

"Raz!" Cobra grinned and both gave each other a hug.

"You took your time to come back!" Razor said while looking at two people standing near Cobra. "Your friends?!"

"Yeah!" Cobra pointed each one "This is Natsu and that's Dan! Guys meet Razor!"

Natsu nodded his head while Dan grinned "Yo! Nice to meet'cha~"

"Same here! Cobra's friends are mine too!" Razor smiled. "Well come on!"

He took them to his car and talked a lot about the recent happenings to Cobra. Cobra noticed that Natsu and Dan were really quiet and were listening intently to every word that Razor said.

"..And so our poor Juvia has changed a lot! She gets angry easily and shouts at anyone who tried to irritate her." Razor explained "But she's nice to us though!" he laughed.

"Do you think it's unusual?" It was Natsu who asked that. Dan looked at him but didn't say anything.

Razor frowned "Not much! She's probably frustrated as all of us due to all the happenings!"

"Happenings?!" Cobra who was leaning on the seat got up a little.

"Yeah!" Razor then whispered "There have been a lot of unusual deaths near our place!"

"Unusual deaths you say?" Dan asked scratching his cheek.

"Uh-huh! A lot of 'em!" Razor said taking a turn. "No one has any idea who's the killer! It's as if the killer vanishes into thin air after his doing!" Razor said whistling.

Cobra looked at Natsu through the mirror inside the car and saw him giving a slight nod staring back.

"Uhmmm Razor!" Cobra started "You see Natsu and Dan said they would really like to meet Makarov you see! So I think its better that you take us to the place and then we'll go to your home! What say guys?!"

"Yup!" Dan beamed

"Yeah! I'd really like to meet this important personality who is very good to all!" Natsu said smiling.

Razor nodded his head "Ok! If that's what you want sure why not?" He smiled.

"Woo-hoo!" Dan shouted "**OW**!" he earned a smack on his head immediately from his pink haired companion.

* * *

"Ah here we are!" Razor smiled.

Makarov's place was a huge building that was in front of the large tree they saw from a far. The building was like a castle and hand fountains on either sides. There was a small pond and a bridge was above it with flowers arranged on it. Many art crafts were positioned in lines that looked quite expensive. The house easily told an outsider that the house belonged to a person who had a passion for art as it resembled to that of a painting. The huge tree gave the finishing touch.

The trio along with Razor got out of the car and looked around.

'No wonder all the family members are dying to get this in their hands.' Natsu thought adapting a cocky expression staring at the view in front of him, chin in his palm.

Cobra narrowed his eyes as he took in every detail he needed just in case. Dan sat goofily while staring at the house but was secretly observing the way the house was situated. 'It was as though this tree has a major importance to this family." He thought. Dan looked above to see that the tree had a lot of branches that looked as if the remaining bones of a dead person. 'Must get any information of this tree! It gives me the creeps when I'm near it!' He shuddered.

"Yo Razor!" A booming voice was heard from the garden. "Are these your friends?!" A large imposing man came grinning at them, evilly.

"Yes!" Razor smiled "Meet Cobra, Natsu and Dan! Guys meet Richard, my friend in gardening!"

Cobra looked at the man and smiled and turned while scratching his cheek to look at Natsu who blinked his eyes once and grinned at Richard.

"Hello Mr. Richard!" Dan shook his hands with Richard while having the same thought Cobra and Natsu had.

Richard aka Hoteye! Who kills people just by breaking their necks! What was he doing here?!


End file.
